1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular relates to an electronic device provided with QWERTY keys and multimedia keys.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, large and small electronic devices such as personal computers, MP3 players, digital cameras, mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), have become a necessity for life in developed countries. As such, key pads or keyboards thereof have been developed to control a variety of interfaces applicable to today's electronic devices. Thus, users can conveniently control the electronic devices by key pads or keyboards thereof, offering a multitude of functionalities.
For conventional electronic devices, monitor modules and keyboard modules are generally combined by a slidably pivotal axis or rotatably pivotal axis. To attain a light, thin and small-sized electronic device, all modules of the electronic device are generally designed separately, thus reducing available space of the keyboard module on the electronic device. Accordingly, operation of the electronic device is made more difficult and inconvenient (e.g. locating multimedia function key(s)), following more complicated and non-ergonomic key arrangements of the conventional key pad or keyboard.